The invention relates to an apparatus for recovery of unmanned, reusable aircraft (drones) during a return guidance phase, wherein a landing phase is performed by automatic or remotely controlled arrangements and additional auxiliary means, such as parachute recovery systems.
In returning remotely controlled aircraft used, for instance, for reconnaissance purposes, it is known to conduct the landing by means of a parachute stowed in the aircraft. Herein methods and control systems have become known which make possible a relatively accurate prediction of the landing point, taking into account the existing circumstances. It has, however, been seen that, especially when operating over water, it is relatively difficult to execute a retrieval from the water, since for such a retrieval it is necessary to appropriately sail circling maneuvers with a ship, which requires a large expenditure of time.